Love for a Creeper
by Raven The Ghoul
Summary: When Sky runs into female creeper, his life is changed as he starts to fall in love with her. Based off of the mob talker mod
1. Prologe

Prologue  
My name is Sky. I'm not related in any way to SkyDoesMinecraft, so just get it right. Anyway, I was once the greatest leader of a troop called MF1. (Minecraft Force 1) Our goal was to protect the once great city of Phoenix. My team was one of the best. On my team was one of the greatest scientists of Phoenix and my greatest friend, Professor M. Virdeck. Dressed in a white lab coat, he creates inventions that helps our team along the way. Next is John Dabble. He is the planner and the careful one. He helps our team by creating death-defying plan and ideas, but doesn't take part of them. Last, but not least, my second-in-command Steven. He's also a master of disguise. He has been known to enter the END without being caught by anyone or anything. He's also sometimes a loose cannon. And that's my team. Daring, but strong. But when the great city of Phoenix fell, we scattered all over the minecraft world and haven't seen each other since. But today, that's all going to change.


	2. Chapter 1

Today I was mining in hope of finding diamonds. I mined the stone under me and fell into a cave system. It was a 8 blocks high by 9 blocks wide. And it seemed. To go on forever. I went down the tunnel and after what felt like hours, I stumbled upon a pool of lava. It was quite big, but on the other side, I saw what I was looking for. Diamonds. I backed up, got a running start and jumped over the fiery pit. I landed on the edge on the other side and was falling backwards when a hand shot out and grabbed mine. I was pulled up to safety and fell over on my hands and knees. "Thanks," I said.  
"No problem, Sky." I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up to see Professor Virdeck.  
"How are you, doc?" I asked him.  
"Very well," he answered. "In fact, I was just testing a new invention." He showed me the strange suit he was wearing. "I call it, the Spider Suit." He told me."It give a human the ability to crawl on walls."  
"That sounds cool." I said. "Have you been living down here since we split?"  
"No, I live in my secret lab up top. You should see it."  
"Sure. If you'll lead the..." Suddenly a cave spider jumped out of nowhere and pushed me towards the lava pit. Hard.


	3. Chapter 2

I manged to regain my balance and I faced my attacker, pulling out my iron sword. When I looked at the cave spider, I knew that something wasn't right. Instead of facing a blue spider, I was looking into a young girl. She was somewhat 14 or 15 years old. She wore a black and blue dress and striped socks that came up to her knees with black shoes covering her feet. Her hair was in pigtails, held by 2 beads on each, red as blood. Her eyes were the same color and her face was pale. She hissed at me and I saw that she had fangs.  
"Don't touch my friend!" She yelled at me. I was just stunned. She continued to hiss at me and was walking towards me. With each step she took, I backed up. Soon I was against the edge of the lava pit once again.  
"Cloe!" I heard Virdeck yell. "Stop this at once!" Cloe backed off and Virdeck ran over to help me.  
"I'm sorry, Professor." Cloe said. She had backed up into the wall and was starting to cry.  
"Don't cry, my girl." Virdeck said, trying to calm her down. Soon after a while, she got up,walked over to me and shook my hand.  
"My name is Cloe." She told me. "I'm sorry for almost killing you."  
"It's alright." I told her. "By the way, my name is Sky."  
"Professor Virdeck has told me lots of things about you." She told me.  
"Come along," Virdeck said. "We got quite a ways to my lab."


	4. Chapter 3

We were walking for what felt for hours when we came upon a double iron door. "Wow." I said in awe. "What's with the security?"  
"I don't like people getting into my things." He said. I didn't understand why since his lab is underground. "People do dig around here." He told me.  
He unlocked the double door and lead us in. "Wow." I said as I saw inventions all over the place. "You've had a lot of time." I said, inspecting all of his inventions.  
"It's took me quite a while to get the place into shape, but this is what I call home." He explained. "After all, it's what I do."  
"Well," I started, "I better start getting home before the creepers come out."  
"Oh." I heard Virdeck sigh. "Well..." Then his face lit up. "Before you leave, I want you to have something." He started to search his lab for something. He finally found what he was looking for. He turned around and handed me something I've never seen before. "It's called an ender chest." He explained. "It allows you to put your most personal objects in and no one else can get them."  
"Thanks," I said, "for everything." And with that, I left his lab and made my way back to the surface. On the way home, I was reading my book that I took with me when I ran into something. I fell on my back, while at the same time, I heard a creeper hissing.


	5. Chapter 4

I looked up, thinking I was going to die, but instead of a creeper, I saw lovely young lady. She wore a green skirt-hoody and socks that came up to her knees. Her hair was bright orange, her eyes the same color. Her face was peach colored and she wore green gloves. "I'm so sorry!" I said, trying to help her up. She flinched when I got near her.  
"Please don't hurt me!" She said.  
"Why would I hurt someone like you?" I asked, confused.  
"I...I'm..." She started, "a creeper." She looked away in fear.  
I looked at her in surprise. "If you are a creeper, then why haven't you try to blow me up yet?" I asked her.  
"Because I'm not like other creepers. I don't blow people up for no reason." She told me.  
I looked down and saw her leg was bleeding. "What happened?" I asked her.  
"I was shot by a hunter." She answered.  
I suddenly had a thought. "Why don't you come home with me? I can help you with that." I told her.  
"No I can't." She said. "That's too much from someone as nice as you." She tried to get up, but fell back down.  
"Come on. You need help."  
"Fine. By the way, my name is Cupa."  
"Cupa. Well mine is Sky."


	6. Chapter 5

I helped her to my house. I took her to my room and laid her in my bed. I got a potion of healing and gave it to her as I sat on the bed. "Drink it. It'll help." She took the potion and drank it.  
"Thanks." She said. She looked around. "Where are you going to sleep?" She asked me.  
"I'll just sleep on the couch." I told her. I was about to get up when Cupa grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. I blushed when she did this. She let go and looked at me. I saw that she was blushing as well.  
"Thank you, for everything." Cupa told me. I left the room and went downstairs. Along the way, I was thinking about Cupa. As I laid down on the couch, I thought to myself, 'Am I devolving feelings for her?'  
The next morning, I woke up to see Cupa staring at me. "Ummm... Morning?" I said, a little confused.  
"Morning!" She said, cheerfully. I got up and saw that her knee was much better. "Did you sleep well?" She asked.  
"Yeah, I did. What about you?" I responded.  
"I'm doing very well!" She answered. "And I was wondering..."  
"What?"  
"Maybe we can go out on a walk?"  
"Sure." I answered, unsure what was going to happen.


	7. Chapter 6

After we ate, Cupa lead me out of the house. "Come on!" She said. "I know the perfect place!" She held my hand and dragged me through the forest. This continued until we reached a beach.  
"Wow." I said, impressed. "I've never seen anything like this." You could see the ocean touch the sky. "This... This is beautiful."  
"I hoped you'd like it." She said. "Come on. Let's go for a stroll." We walked together on the beach for I don't know how long. She started to run ahead. I ran after her and tackled her into a hug. She looked at me. "Sky." She said.  
"Yes, Cupa?"  
"I really like you." She said. I was shocked when she said this.  
"I... I like you, too." I said, blushing. I decided to do something I would never forget. I leaned in to Cupa and before she could do anything, I kissed her on the lips. She was shocked at first, but she leaned into the kiss. After a while I pulled back and saw Cupa blush. I pulled Cupa up and we started to run again. We both sat down next to each other on a nearby hill. She rested her head on my shoulder. We just sat there, watching the sky. Soon the sun started to set. "We should be getting hom..." I started.  
"No!" Cupa said, suddenly. "I mean... Let's watch the sunset. Together." I nodded and we sat there, watching the sky flare with colors. Soon the sunset was over.  
"We should get going now." I told Cupa.  
"Alrigh..." She started. Then terror spread across her face. "Behind you!" She yelled. I turned around to face a puffed up, angry male creeper. Before I could do anything, it blew up, sending me flying into a tree. Before I blacked out, the last thing I heard was Cupa screaming my name.


	8. Chapter 7

When I woke up, the first thing I heard was crying. I realized that my head was hurting badly. When I tried to sit up, I moaned in the pain I felt. Then a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I opened my eyes to see Cupa crying in my chest. "I was afraid that I had loss you." She cried.  
"I would never leave you that easily." I told her. I tried to get up, but felt another hand push me back down. I looked over to see Virdeck sitting in a chair next to my bed. Behind him was Cloe.  
"You need to lay down and keep your head elevated." He told me.  
"Hey doc. It's good to see you again." I told him.  
"Cupa told me everything that happened. I'm just glad that she got to me when she did. You've loss quite a lot of blood from the incident." Virdeck said.  
"Thanks for helping, doc." I said.  
"You've got a lot of nerves to let a creeper sleep with you." Cloe told me.  
"Hey! Just because she's a creeper doesn't mean that Cupa doesn't have a heart!" I yelled at Cloe. She jumped back at the sudden reaction and hissed at me.  
"Cloe!" Virdeck yelled at his daughter. "Manners!"  
"Sorry Professor." Cloe said. She turned to Cupa. "Sorry Miss Cupa." She then walked out of the room, leaving me and Cupa with Virdeck.  
"What time is it?" I asked.  
"It's an hour after sunset." Virdeck answered, yawning. "Mind if me and Cloe crash here?"  
"Sure thing, doc." I said. Virdeck then walked out of the room. I looked at Cupa who was still hugging me. "Where are you going to sleep?"  
"Well, I was wondering if I could sleep with you." She said, blushing a deep shade of red.  
"I don't mind." I answered.  
She then let me go, crawled under the covers and wrapped her arms around me again. She then kissed me on the lips. "I love you, Sky."  
"I love you, too, Cupa." I said as we fell asleep.


End file.
